Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was a powerful witch during the 19th century. Emily is also an ancestor of Bonnie, Lucy and Sheila Bennett. Character History In 1864 Emily Bennett was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce in 1864, as well as a powerful sorceress. Emily was also a direct-line descendant of one of the women accused of witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials, that took place in the Salem area of the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1692. Among her noble actions, Emily gave her vampire friends Katherine, Pearl, Anna, Harper, and the ability to walk in daylight. Emily is the 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie Bennett through her grandmother, Sheila. Before Emily was arrested by the city council, she and Damon Salvatore had made a bargain in 1864. If Damon would protect her descendants, Emily would use her Grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her, along with 26 other vampires, under the old Fell's Church. Emily Bennett was burned at the stake by the Founding Families, and her possessions taken (including her Grimoire) were buried in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Appearances ;Season 1 * Lost Girls ''played by Jasmine Burke (flashbacks) * 162 Candles * History Repeating * Children of the Damned (flashbacks) * Blood Brothers (flashbacks) ;Season 2 * As I Lay Dying Gallery tumblr_lmrevdWXl71ql3guno1_500.png tumblr_lq81pjinNG1qcpi0mo3_500.gif tumblr_lmk9orVtN51qgypvzo1_500.gif tumblr_li4hyjgQsM1qcpkevo1_500.jpg MV5BMTQzNzA3MzM2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk2NjI5Mg@@._V1._SX500_SY354_.jpg tumblr_ln5qwgCw7C1qzjpgko1_500.gif tumblr_lp0ghfFlJF1qfd3pno1_500.jpg EmilyBennett1864Picture.png References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:1864 Residents Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Killed by Katherine Category:Ghost